Silly Boys
by Diane LD
Summary: Hockey games, fangirls, and silly boys in love. Paige muses. MarcoxDylan fluffiness.


SILLY BOYS

Author: donnatellaMarks

Rating: PG…ish.

Timeline: A few years into the future, Paige/Marco are freshman in college, Dylan would be a junior.

Spoilers: None, really.

Distribution: Want. Take. Have.

Feedback: Indeed. Review

Summary: Hockey games, fangirls, and silly boys in love. Paige muses. Marco/Dylan fluffiness.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not even worth pretending. Don't sue. All I have is my sanity. It's not even worth that much. ;P

And so it begins…

…

..

.

Dylan Michalchuk. College hockey player, University of Toronto. All the girls swarmed about him after he played. Little kids asked for autographs—he was sure to be the next big hockey star. It was rumored that the Maple Leafs had been paying attention lately. He was going places.

Paige knew this all too well. It was always Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. But she didn't mind. Her brother was happy, if a bit clueless and bewildered, and that was all that mattered. She hated coming to games like these, however; all the girls swooned over Dylan; all the men drank and spilled their beer and talked about how one day they would be able to say they saw the great Michalchuk play in his younger days.

It was always a bit more fun if Marco was there; he hated hockey, and he at least made conversation. He had a great fashion sense, too, and that was always a plus in Paige's book, especially when Dylan had begun sporting some new designer duds. And he loved her brother, which was the most important part of it all.

But Marco was absent at today's game, leaving any hope of conversation gone. Paige sighed; she loved her brother, really, but did he have to play _so goddamned much_? Really. She knew he didn't even have to play today; it was an exhibition game! It was off-season! She sighed again. Why had she come, anyway? Oh yes, because she loved her brother. And she needed a place to crash tonight while her place was being fumigated—there had been an outbreak of cockroaches in the freshman dorms (like they weren't grungy enough already!, she thought in indignation), and she didn't like the idea of bunking up with some assigned stranger at the university's idea of 'alternate facilities.'

Her brother's apartment just off-campus had a wonderful couch, and it was looking very inviting at the moment; her eyelids started to droop as the second period ended. She hoped Marco would get here soon; she couldn't take any more of the squealing girls. She knew her brother was hot, but really. They didn't have to talk about his _curly blonde hair_ and his _beautiful eyes_. You couldn't even see his hair or eyes! He wore a big, ugly, bulky helmet! She almost growled in frustration.

There were two of Dylan's fangirls behind her; they were most likely freshman. One blonde and one redhead, they wore designer parkas and were obviously there for the guys.

"Oh, look at number seven's body!" the redhead squealed. Paige rolled her eyes. Even the skinniest guy looked _built_ with hockey gear.

"I know. Is that Michalchuk just coming in? He's taking off his helmet…oh, yes, I've just reached orgasm," the blonde one sighed. Paige turned around and stared. Eww, eww, eww… that was her brother! Eww! Bad mental image!

"What?" the blonde noticed Paige's attention. Paige shook her head and turned back around. The blonde continued, "Hey, Allie, do you think it would be slutty of me to go up after the game and ask him to sign my breast?"

"Yes. But you're going to do it anyway, aren't you Liz?" the redhead, Allie asked.

Paige couldn't help it. She snorted loudly. It always amused her when all these women threw themselves at her brother—he was the perfect catch, after all- sweet, caring, sensitive, and hot. It was always even more amusing when they found out the reason he didn't have a girlfriend and lived in a one-bedroom apartment with a guy.

"Do you have a problem?" Liz, the obviously fake blonde with a bad dye job (and haircut! Paige amended silently), asked snottily. It was a vintage Paige line, and she could only laugh. She knew how to deal with bitches; she had been one for the better part of her life. She liked to think she had grown out of that phase.

"No, not at all. Have fun with Dylan. You've got no chance, by the way," Paige added with an evil smirk.

"Really? I'm going to take _your_ word for it? You are quite obviously _so_ jealous, because _you_ are the one who has no chance. It's tragic, really," Liz said with an air of superiority.

Paige snorted again. Had she ever really been that annoying? She shuddered. "Okay, hon, whatever you say. Good luck." She turned back to the game, which was thankfully nearing the end of the third period.

"Uh, can you _believe_ her?" Allie whispered loudly. Paige smiled and rolled her eyes.

The crowd was cheering as the game ended, and her brother was taking a little victory lap; he had scored the last goal. Jeez, way to delay me even more, she groaned.

She left the main arena, struggling through the throngs of people. Hockey fans were always a rowdy bunch, and no one ever seemed to care about her new boots, as they saw fit to step all over them.

She made her way to the entrance to the men's locker room, where a smaller crowd of admirers was beginning to form, half fans waiting for autographs, the other half the hockey team's girlfriends and/or groupies. Paige situated herself near the door.

"Uhhh, I guess they let anybody in here these days," Paige heard a groan of disdain from behind her. Oh, look, her two new best friends. She rolled her eyes. "Hello again," she said cheerfully, turning and waving to her brother's annoying fangirls. The least Dylan could do was attract some girls with fashion sense!

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned and saw Marco. Del Rossi had grown a bit since tenth grade, but he was still sweet and cuter than ever. He and her brother had dated for a little bit, and had recently picked things up again now that Marco was attending the university. They were adorable together and Paige couldn't have been happier for them.

"If he asks, I was here the whole time, okay?" Marco pleaded. Paige laughed at him.

"Sure, hon. Got held up at work?" she asked, smiling as she saw her new friends Liz and Allie drooling out of the corner of her eye.

"No, my mother. My grandmother called from Sicily, and they were talking and then she wanted to talk to me to be sure I could speak Italian well enough or 'I need to come live with her.'" Marco rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Did you pass?" Paige asked, amused and slightly doubtful.

"O ye of little faith. Of course I passed, signorina," Marco chuckled.

A few minutes later the doors opened and the hockey team emerged, clean and in normal clothes. She had to admit she knew why most of the girls were here; the guys _were_ very hot.

She spotted her brother, who was currently being surrounded by fans and fangirls alike. Marco waited, amused, from his spot while Paige made her way through the small crowd. She felt Liz and Allie's eyes on her as she reached her brother.

"Hey! Paige! How are you?" He asked, giving her a huge hug, lifting her off the ground. Her new friends seethed with jealousy, and she stuck her tongue out at them over Dylan's shoulder. Ah, fangirls. Sure, she knew it was mean, but they were so fun to mess with.

"I'm good. You were fantastic out there tonight," Paige said sweetly.

Dylan looked at her. "I have known you for 18 years, Paige. What do you want?" he asked, reading her all too well.

"Okay. I'm sleeping on your couch tonight," Paige informed him.

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "You do know that Mom and Dad live like, 10 miles away, right?"

"Yes, I do, in fact. But I don't want to stay at home. Please, please, pleeeeeease. Please?" she begged playfully.

"Alright, alright. But no complaining in the morning. I don't care about your 'delicate ears.' I am getting some tonight," Dylan winked at her, and she groaned.

"Um, ew," Paige said, but she smiled.

Liz and Allie glared at her, before pushing past to get to Dylan. Liz had taken off her coat to reveal an extremely low cut blouse. Almost pushing her breasts in Dylan's face, she greeted him, "Hi, I'm Liz, this is my friend Allie. You played really well out there," she said in a blatantly flirtatious tone.

Dylan looked amused. "Thank you."

Liz continued, "I wanted to get your autograph, and silly me, I brought my pen but nothing for you to sign. Do you think you could sign...well, me?" she asked, pointing to her exposed chest. Paige snorted internally; that had to be the worst story in the world. Really, people, she thought, a little effort never hurt.

Dylan looked suitably bemused. "Um, sure."

Liz handed him a black Sharpie from inside her purse- she had so obviously prepared for this moment, thought Paige.

Dylan awkwardly signed the girl's chest. Paige thought he looked like he was going to crack up; Liz must have mistaken that look for desire, because she began batting her eyelashes full force.

"Thanks," Liz smiled coyly.

"Uh, no problem," Dylan said, gazing over her at Marco, who as trying to get through to him.

"If you ever wanted to, you know, go out some time," Liz said, pulling out a prepared slip of paper with her name and number on it, "Give me a call," she said suggestively.

But Dylan paid no attention to Slutty McBitch, and Paige laughed, because she was just about to experience a rude awakening.

Marco made his way through the crowd, and Dylan quickly swooped down upon his lips with a kiss. Paige smiled; they really were _.cute_ together. Okay, ew. Did they have to do that in public? She thought she just saw her brother's tongue.

"Hey, Michalchuk! Get a room!" one of his teammates shouted at Dylan, causing him to break his lip lock with Marco.

"I was planning on it," Dylan shouted back, with an impish grin on his face. Marco laughed.

Paige could see Liz and Allie in the background, mouths hanging wide open. Was it wrong that she got such perverse satisfaction from seeing slutty girls find out her brother was unattainable? Absolutely. Did it make it any less satisfying? Nope.

She waited as Dylan finished talking and signing autographs and whatnot.

"You were awesome today," Marco said to Dylan, twining his fingers around the other man's.

"Thanks. What did you think of the second period? You know, when that big defender totally attacked me?" Dylan questioned.

"Uh, I know!" Marco lied, "That was brutal."

Dylan laughed. "What?" Marco said, looking guiltier with every second.

"You are such a liar," Dylan chuckled. "No one attacked me in the entire game. You would know, because you always get mad and then worried and then you ask if I'm hurt."

"Okay, okay," Marco sighed, amused and little touched that Dylan knew him so well. "I got caught up and missed it. I'm a big liar who doesn't like hockey as much as my boyfriend," Marco admitted with a winning smile. "But you love me anyway," Marco grinned.

Dylan grinned back, and Paige took another moment to thank god that her brother had found someone that could make him smile like that.

"That I do," Dylan said, kissing Marco again.

"Okay, guys. You have to stop doing that," Paige groaned as Dylan and Marco had yet again stopped to kiss and make googly-eyes at each other.

Dylan pulled back and looked at her. "You get to kiss your boyfriend; I get to kiss mine. And I'm giving you my couch, so piss off."

"I don't make out with him in the_ middle of the street_, Dyl," Paige sighed exasperatedly.

Dylan smiled and shook his head. He grasped Marco's hand and the pair continued their walk.

"Your loss. It's pretty fun," Dylan laughed.

Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head at the couple in front of her.

Silly boys.

..

A/N- Reviewing is good for the soul. Good karma! It all comes back to you!


End file.
